Upgrade
Lyrics BROOKE, spoken] This is my favorite place behind the school BROOKE Being here With you right now Our future is so clear Our union is so near & [[The Squip|THE SQUIP]] Being here With you right now I'll tenderly guide you SQUIP & ([[Jeremy Heere|JEREMY])] Just take me inside you Forever Your life was so pitiful before Now it's time to go all the way And more You gotta' get an upgrade (Upgrade) Upgrade You gotta' get an upgrade (Upgrade) Upgrade Don't worry about the guilt you feel Just take a breath And seal the deal Damn! Gotta' get an upgrade You gotta' get an upgrade [JAKE] Do you wanna come over To my place tonight? We'll get all sporty And play cricket Or get a forty And just kick it My parents won't be home So its alright They laundered money Now they're on the run CHRISTINE, spoken] Wait- Th- That's illegal & (CHRISTINE) Which means the house is empty So, that's fun Oh yeah, yeah Never hung with a girl like you before I don't know if you know it But I am sure That, for me, you are an upgrade (Upgrade) Upgrade Let's be each other's Upgrade (Oh wow) Upgrade CHRISTINE Well I am flattered This is new Still, I'm not sure What I should do JAKE You gotta' take the upgrade BOTH Gotta' take the upgrade SQUIP C-c-c c'mon Jeremy, can't you see We got a plan Now be a man You start with Brooke And then, progress And we assess And soon, success Will intervene By which, I mean... Christine JEREMY Christine BOTH Christine (Christine) ENSEMBLE Christine, Christine JEREMY Michael? Where have you been all day? MICHAEL Really? So, you're not the one who's been avoiding me? SQUIP It's called optic nerve blocking I have been blocking Michael from your field of vision JEREMY Wait, what? SQUIP Michael is a link to "Jeremy 1.0" To upgrade you must be willing to make sacrifices MICHAEL Seriously, what's up with you? You've been acting shady ever since-- since... It worked, didn't it? Jeremy, that's amazing! We gotta' test it out- No, we gotta' celebrate! We gotta'... Get stoned in my basement! JEREMY I already know what it's like to... Be the loser I should find out what it's like to... Not be the loser I don't wanna' be special I just wanna be Chill as life will allow Should I take the upgrade? SQUIP, ENSEMBLE & (JEREMY) Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade, upgrade (Should I take the upgrade?) Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now JEREMY And I wasn't sure before But now I wanna' go all the way And more So gimme that Upgrade (upgrade, upgrade) Gimme that & ENSEMBLE Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade Tried to be genuine and true But now it's time for something new So gimme that Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade Gimme that Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade Maybe it doesn't matter how I'm getting the upgrade right now! spoken Jeremy, are you coming? spoken Optic nerve blocking, on SQUIP, spoken Now, let's get to work ENSEMBLE Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! Category:Songs